


Miracle of Life

by Sandalpeep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Everybody Lives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Romantic Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, The Teen rating is for some future swearing and eventual Belial, but no actual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalpeep/pseuds/Sandalpeep
Summary: After separating it from Lucilius's head, the crew recovers Lucifer's body, and Sandalphon hopes he can finally bring the one he loves back to life.Of course, nothing ever goes the way he wants it to, because the universe hates him.
Relationships: Djeeta & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lyria & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Miracle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially inspired by drawings from @kue_kue_motto on twitter, check them out!! It's not a 1 to 1 fic version of their AU, though. I just wanted to give them a shoutout. If you enjoy this fic you'll enjoy their art!

This early in the morning, very few people were awake. One of the first hands-on lessons Lucio had learned about mortals was that they greatly enjoyed their sleep, and did not appreciate being woken up at the first light of dawn. So he was pleasantly surprised when the captain joined him at the railing of the ship to watch the sun's rays dye the clouds orange. It wasn't quite a rare occurrence for Djeeta to be awake at this hour, but it was also incredibly obvious that she had _just_ woken up, with her bleary eyes, messy hair, pajamas, and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Good morning, captain," he greeted, as she let out an enormous yawn. 

"Morm," she mumbled in answer, pulling her blanket closer. "I miss coffee." 

He let out a little laugh. "Haven't your brewing skills improved in San-chan's absence?" 

"It's not the _same,_ " she insisted, "he just does it _better_. He took the best extractor into his room, too. And all the good beans." 

"Mmm, I miss him too." 

"You miss _teasing_ him."

"Perhaps," Lucio acquiesced with a small smile, "but he'd often join me in the mornings, like you have today. I hope he'll continue to join me in the future, even once Lucifer has revived safely." 

The captain leaned forward on the railing, propping her elbows onto it as she looked out at the dawning sky pensively. "How much longer do you think it will take?" 

His face fell a bit. "I don't know. There's hardly a precedent for something like this. We may have years left to wait," He turned over various outcomes in his head. "Given the uncertainty of how much time it will take until Lucifer emerges, I wish San-chan would allow someone else to watch over the cocoon occasionally. I know why he’s so insistent on this solitary vigil, but... " 

"Lucifer did it for him, so he’s doing it for Lucifer, now. This is probably some kind of self-inflicted punishment deal, too,” Djeeta was still gazing into the distance somberly. "He doesn't want it to be pleasant." 

"I still don't like it. Such self-flagellation could leave him open to an attack, especially in his weakened state." 

Sandalphon had given the wings of the Supreme Primarch to the cocoon, the remnants of Lucifer within them vital to his resurrection, and Belial was still out there, doubtlessly furious at Lucilius’s second death and waiting for his chance to strike. Lucio had been keeping his senses open to detect the fallen primarch, but the serpent was notoriously good at staying hidden, even to him. 

"Wouldn't that-" the captain interrupted herself off with another massive yawn, before she continued: "Wouldn't _that_ be ironic." 

They were both silent for a long moment, watching as the sun finally rose completely. 

Lucio gave Djeeta a bright smile. "You know, captain, while I am not as adept as San-chan is, perhaps I could try my hand at making you a cup of..." he trailed off, eyes going wide as goosebumps prickled all over his body. _What timing_ , he thought, as the ether fluctuation left the taste of ozone in his mouth, _what improbable, spectacular timing._

Djeeta was staring at him, concerned. "Something wrong?" 

He took a deep breath. "I believe that San-chan’s waiting is over. Lucifer has just emerged." 

Her jaw dropped open. 

* * *

The pair hurried under the deck, heading straight for Sandalphon's quarters. In less than a minute, they stood in front of the closed door. The distinct clicking of heels told them that Sandalphon pacing around on the other side. Lucio and Djeeta shared a look, brows furrowed. That wasn't good. 

Gently, Lucio knocked. 

"Who's there?" Sandalphon snapped immediately. He sounded strained. 

"San-chan, is everything alright?" 

"Of course it's _you,_ " he groaned. "Something- well, it's not… it's hard to explain, can you get the singularity for me?" 

"I'm already here!" Djeeta piped up. It was obvious that she was getting increasingly worried, too. "What's going on?" 

They heard Sandalphon let out a breath. Then, he finally cracked open the door for the first time in three months. "Just… see for yourself." 

  
  


After almost a minute of staring, the captain finally vocalized her thoughts. "Babies," She looked at Sandalphon incredulously. "He's babies?" 

Sitting on the bed, hastily wrapped in sheets, were a pair of toddlers, to be exact. The one on the left was peering up at the three curiously, while the one on the right was glaring at them with a pout. 

"Why are there _two?!_ " she blurted out. Even though she could already guess… 

"One of them is Lucifer, the other is Lucilius," Sandalphon said, dead look in his eyes.

"But you drop-kicked Lucilius's head into the Crimson Horizon! _How?!_ "

Lucio winced a bit at that description of what had been done to Lucilius’s remains, then cleared his throat. "Perhaps some remnant of him remained within the body?" he suggested. 

Djeeta put a hand to her chin, considering the idea. "Now that I think about it, Lucilius _was_ bleeding that dark goopy stuff when we fought him before. There must've still been some Lucilius goo inside of Lucifer's body when you put it in the cradle!" 

"Don't call it Lucilius goo." 

Sandalphon sounded utterly drained, even when making caustic remarks like that. It was clear this turn of events had taken a lot out of him. Lucio was suddenly, acutely aware of how small and tired he looked, with his armor off, slumped posture, disheveled hair, and dark bags under his eyes. He reached out to put a comforting hand to Sandalphon’s shoulder, and when Lucio just received a vague look instead of having it shrugged off immediately, he knew just how badly this must have been affecting the small primarch. So, he gently smiled and offered:

“We can help you from this point onwards, San-chan, if you’ll allow us.” 

“I…” Sandalphon looked from him, to Djeeta, to Lucifer and Lucilius, before finally looking down at his feet. 

When he was silent for several seconds, the captain spoke up: “What are you even planning on doing, anyways?”

“... Even like this, I could look after Lucifer-sama until he fully recovers, it’s just-” Sandalphon stopped, looking at the two on the bed again- Lucifer had begun to doze off, leaning against his “twin”, but Lucilius was clear-eyed and meeting his gaze- “it’s just _him_ that I don’t know what to do with.”

Djeeta hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, I can see what you mean. None of us want him to turn into a problem again, but making a baby have a safe trip just feels really wrong.”

Sandalphon spluttered indignantly at the euphemism, while Lucio looked between them, puzzled. “Am I missing something? What did the captain mean?”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sandalphon cut Djeeta off preemptively as she gleefully opened her mouth to answer. “Do _not_ say a word about that _._ ”

She huffed. “You weren’t there, Lucio, so you wouldn’t know.” She fully planned on telling him later, though. Maybe get him in on the “delicate fingers” thing, too, Sandalphon’s reaction would be priceless… But now wasn’t the time for that. “Anyways, with hucking Lucilius off the side of the boat out of the question, what are our options here? ”

Lucio perked up. “If I could make a suggestion?”

“...What?” Sandalphon seemed cautious.

“I could take care of him!” he declared, wings fluttering in self-satisfaction. 

There was an affronted squawk from the bed. They all turned, surprised, to look at Lucilius, who was looking back at them with a thoroughly indignant expression. 

“... Did he understand that?” Sandalphon asked, surprised.

Djeeta was trying not to laugh. “... _Does he not want Lucio to look after him?_ ”

“P-perhaps he just wants some attention!” Lucio argued, his happy expression straining as he reached towards the child. 

… Who promptly smacked his hand away. Well, he tried to, but his little baby arms weren’t very strong. It was still enough to stun Lucio into stopping in his tracks, and was punctuated with an intensified scowl. 

There was tense silence for a moment.

Surprisingly, it was Sandalphon who cracked first, bursting into laughter. “He- he _hates_ you!” the brunet managed to wheeze out between fits of hysterics, “He didn’t- didn’t protest even when _I_ picked him up! But he won’t let _you_ touch him!" 

Djeeta began giggling uncontrollably as well. Lucio could only watch, deflated, and hoping they would calm down soon.

What happened first, however, was that the noise roused Lucifer, who sat up, blinking blearily. Instantly, the two went quiet. Lucifer rubbed at his eyes for a moment, before he shut them and went back to sleep. 

Sobering up, the captain beckoned Lucio back and pulled him and Sandalphon into a huddle, before speaking in a hushed tone: "Okay so, we can figure out exactly who's gonna take care of Lucilius later. I do think keeping him on the ship is a good idea, since we’ll be able to keep an eye on him that way. But for now, let’s focus on getting, like, stuff for babies. Korwa’s on the ship, so I can ask her to make clothes for them, but I don’t think we have a proper craftsman on board at the moment so we’re gonna have to stop at an island and see if Siero can rustle up some cribs for us. For the clothes, I was thinking we could colour-code them so those two will be easier to tell apart, since relying on their facial expressions all the time isn’t gonna work.”

“Couldn’t you use their hair colours?” Sandalphon interjected.

“... What?”

“They have different hair colours,” he insisted, “Lucifer’s hair has a pink undertone while Lucilius’s hair has a blue undertone.”

Djeeta stared at him for a few seconds. “Okay, well, to most people their hair just looks white, so I’m still gonna get Korwa to make them different coloured footsies. Thanks for telling me which colours they should be, though.”

Lucio was also peering at him curiously. “San-chan, does my hair have a different undertone as well?”

“You’re yellow. Either way, singularity- what should I be doing while you acquire their clothes?”

“You’re gonna be watching over the babies, and Lucio’s gonna be watching over you.”

He sputtered. “Singularity, you- you can’t possibly be serious! I don’t need supervision-”

“Sandalphon,” Djeeta cut in, tone dead serious, “you look like you’re going to keel over any minute. The only reason I’m not ordering you to sleep is because I don’t want to separate you from Lucifer right now, which we’d have to do to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself by accident, because babies can’t be left alone. After we get baby things for them, and you’ve gotten some rest, I’ll take you off watch, but right now it’s a risk I’m not willing to take.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell. Sandalphon looked down at the ground. Lucio shifted his weight from foot to foot- he had to squat down a bit to keep his head level with the others, and it wasn’t a very comfortable position for his poor knees.

“Well!” Djeeta broke the huddle and clapped her hands together. “I’m gonna go see if Korwa’s awake and set a course for the closest island! Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m gone!” And with that, she strolled out of the room.

Sandalphon let out a deep sigh and headed to the bed, carefully sitting down next to the children. As soon as he was settled, Lucifer tipped over and rested his head against Sandalphon’s thigh, using it as a pillow as he settled into a deeper sleep. Gingerly, the brunet placed a hand on his head, caressing it softly. It was finally starting to set in that regardless of his form, Lucifer was here, tangible, alive- and nothing else really mattered in the end. 

Lucilius watched the tender moment with a frown, before he crawled around behind Sandalphon and flopped down onto his other thigh, much to said thigh-owner’s bewilderment. This sort of behavior from _Lucilius_ was… unexpected, to say the least. He didn’t know how to respond to it. For now, he’d let it be, until they knew the full extent of the situation. He didn’t even know if Lucilius was in his right mind like this. Or if Lucifer was…

But he’d find a way to restore Lucifer to his rightful form, no matter what. And there was something else that was bothering him, with no better chance to ask about it than now.

“... Why did you want to look after Lucilius?”

Outwardly, nothing changed about Lucio’s face, but Sandalphon almost felt the shift in the air as his smile became a mask. 

“As the captain said, keeping him on the ship would be a good idea-”

“That’s not what I was asking,” he cut him off, red eyes locking with blue ones. “Why did _you_ want to look after Lucilius?”

Lucio’s expression remained completely unreadable. “I only want to help you, San-chan.”

Sandalphon knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but he doubted pressing him further would yield any results. So he let out a huff and returned his attention to stroking Lucifer’s head, as Lucio pulled the chair of his desk out and seated himself, watching over Sandalphon carefully.

* * *

Almost as soon as Djeeta had ascended to the upper layer of the hull, she was met with a surprising encounter. 

“Lyria? What are you doing awake?”

Lyria, dressed in her nightgown and clutching a still-sleeping Vyrn like a teddybear, stood there, rubbing at her eyes. “Djeeta..? I don’t know… something woke me up.” 

“What do you mean?” Djeeta asked, her brow furrowing.

Lyria shook her head. “I just… had this weird feeling and woke up. It might have been a primal beast…” 

“A primal..?” Wait, had Lyria felt Lucifer’s emergence? Before she could say anything else, though, a third voice called out from down the hall. 

“Singularity, there you are.”

“Alexiel? Europa?” she was surprised to see the two primal beasts strolling towards them. “Is something up?”

“I was about to ask you the same,” Alexiel admitted. “Something caused Europa and I to awaken.”

“We’re not the only ones,” her companion added, “I believe most of the other primals on the ship felt… whatever that was.”

“Oh geez…” She’d thought Lucio had only felt the cradle hatching because… well, he was Lucio. It seemed she’d have to start damage control. “Don’t worry, nothing bad’s happened! It’s just... um... Listen, could you two do me a huge favour and get everyone who’s awake to the dining hall, please? It’ll save a lot of time if I don’t need to to explain it over and over again.” 

“Very well.”

As the pair left, Lyria reached out to tug at Djeeta’s blanket. “I know what you just said about explaining it to everyone, but…”

The captain looked around, then leaned in close to the other girl and began to whisper to her: “What you felt was Lucifer coming back.”

“LU-” Lyria nearly cried out, but Djeeta shushed her quickly, putting a finger to her own mouth in a “be quiet” gesture. Lyria nodded, then continued in hushed tones. “Lucifer’s back? Is he okay? How’s Sandalphon?” 

“Sandalphon’s fine, Lucio’s with him right now, but Lucifer… Lucifer’s a baby.”

“A… a baby?”

“And… Lucilius came back with him too. Also as a baby.”

Lyria looked utterly gobsmacked. 

* * *

Fools. The lot of them were fools, but their foolishness was quite convenient for him. It was clear they assumed he had no memories, and while that seemed to be true for Lucifer, it certainly wasn't for him. 

He could still feel the phantom ache of the tip of the spare’s shoe digging into the side of his skull- he’d still been partially _conscious_ when his head was punted into the abyss, dammit- and he would look forward to returning the favour. Slowly and painfully. 

Allowing him to remain on the ship would become the singularity’s downfall, he’d make sure of that. He would bide his time, gather his strength and destroy them when they least expected it. All he had to do to bring his plan into fruition was keep acting like a clueless baby.

The biggest potential wrench in his plans was the Speaker. It was just his luck that he would be acquainted with this crew. He would absolutely not allow himself to fall into that bastard’s clutches. 

The spare was the lesser of two evils here. Besides, it would be beneficial for him to imitate Lucifer’s behaviours. Perhaps acting cutely would endear him to the crew to some degree and make them let their guard down. 

Begrudgingly, he had to admit Sandalphon’s leg made a pretty comfortable pillow. Ah, he was starting to drift off… It had only been minutes since he’d emerged, and he was already falling asleep? This form really had no stamina. That could be detrimental… he’d have to work on that in secret...

Still planning for the future, Lucilius’s eyes slowly slipped shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, first chapter out of the way! The rest hopefully won't be as hard for me to write, and should be shorter as well, I think.  
> Some things of note:  
> Sandalphon probably seems pretty OOC in this chapter and its because he is very close to having a mental breakdown. Him laughing at Lucio was mostly stress-induced... He'll get some sleep soon I promise  
> On top of their hair colours, Lucifer, Lucilius and Lucio also all have faintly different eye colours! Lucifer's are bright blue, Lucilius's are bit more desaturated, and Lucio's are a slightly darker shade. The only person who's ever really picked up on this is Sandalphon because of the amount of time he's spent staring at Lucifer, so he's noticed the differences in the other two more. Belial knows the differences between Lucifer and Lucilius but he's never met Lucio and thus doesn't know his differences  
> Speaking of Belial, he's not tagged yet but he will appear!! Eventually!! At some point.  
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
